The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing technologies therefor and in particular to a technology effectively applicable to a photosensor-type semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip with a photosensor formed in the main surface thereof.
In recent years, photosensor-type semiconductor devices are widely used in solid-state image pickup devices, optical pickup devices, and the like. An example of the manufacturing methods for photosensor-type semiconductor devices is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-303481 (Patent Document 1). This manufacturing method is for a solid-state image pickup device comprised of: a sensor package bonded over a wiring board; multiple bonding wires coupling the wiring board and the sensor package together; and sealing resin sealing the periphery of the cover glass of the sensor package; and an external conductor pad formed in the under surface of the wiring board.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-161721 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-154551 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-313036 (Patent Document 4) disclose other semiconductor devices. Though they are not photosensors, these semiconductor devices are so structured that part of a semiconductor element with a sensor formed therein is exposed from encapsulation resin.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-303481
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-161721
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-154551
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-313036